Blog użytkownika:UzumakiAishi/Misaki Mori
Misaki Mori - Siedemnastoletnia uczennica Akademi High School, niebędąca postacią kanoniczną. 'Wygląd' Misaki jest średniego wzrostu, szczupłą dziewczyną. Posiada model włosów Sakyu Basu, tzn. włosy sięgające do łopatek z grzywką. Włosy i oczy Misaki są w kolorze czerwonym, na nogach nosi ciemnoczerwone zakolanówki i w tym samym kolorze majtki. Jej prawy nadgarstek, zdobi czerwona bransoletka. Biust Misaki, jest w rozmiarze 1,4. Ubiera się w domyślny żeński mundurek chyba, że gracz go zmieni. W dni wolne od szkoły, często nosi spódniczki. 'Opis' Misaki-chan zawsze była gotowa pomóc innym, nie sprawia jej to problemu, a wręcz przeciwnie - cieszy się z tego. W szkole jest lubiana ze swojej dobroci, a jej reputacja nigdy nie spadła poniżej zera. Nie lubi patrzeć na ludzi gnębionych, bardzo często z takimi rozmawia, ale nie potrafi przeciwstawić się gnębicielkom. Za bardzo się ich boi. Pomimo wielu znajomych, Misaki woli spędzać czas z grupką najlepszych przyjaciół, którymi są członkowie klubu komputerowego. W szkole często można ją znaleźć na dachu, ponieważ jest to dla niej najspokojniejsze miejsce. Lubi też przebywać w pracowni komputerowej. Jej ulubioną grą, jest Melody's Escape. 'Historia' Misaki urodziła się 4 sierpnia 2002 roku (zakładając, że gra ma miejsce w 2019) w bardzo kochającej rodzinie. W mieście Buraza, mieszka od urodzenia. Oprócz Misaki, Państwo Mori mają też drugą córkę - Ushio - która ma pięć lat. Ich tata jest z zawodu lekarzem, a mama pracuje w piekarni. Misaki często w drodze do szkoły, kupuje u niej świeże bułeczki, którymi później częstuje przyjaciół. Bardzo kocha swoich rodziców i młodszą siostrę. Jej relacje z innymi członkami rodziny są bardzo dobre. 'Osobowość' Misaki jest deredere. Gdy będzie świadkiem morderstwa, przestraszy się i zapyta Yandere-chan, czy pomóc jej, bo widocznie ma jakieś problemy. Po tym ucieknie przed budynek szkoły i zadzwoni po policję, następnie gracz ma pięć minut, aby ukryć dowody zbrodni. Następnego dnia, gdy będziemy chcieli porozmawiać z Misaki powie, że nikomu nic nie mówiła i jeżeli chcemy, może pomóc nam z problemem. Jeżeli zobaczy samo ciało, podejdzie do niego i sprawdzi, czy ta osoba żyje. Później nie pobiegnie przed szkołę, tylko stojąc obok zwłok, zadzwoni po policję. Następnego dnia będzie można z nią normalnie rozmawiać. Gdy będzie świadkiem morderstwa w grupie, może być jedną z czterech osób, która nas zatrzyma. Misaki z charakteru jest towarzyska, (ale nie natarczywa) ale za to jest nieśmiała do obcych ludzi, nawet tych ze szkoły z którymi mało rozmawia, lub wcale. Nie mówi zbyt wiele, ale też nie można zaliczyć jej do osób cichych. Według jej autorki, Misaki tak samo jak ona, jest delikatną oraz bardzo wrażliwą dziewczyną. 'Interakcje i wydarzenia' Gdy Misaki zaproponuje nam pomoc, dostajemy wtedy możliwość wyboru. Możemy powiedzieć, że wszystko jest w porządku a rozmowa się zakończy, lub zgodzić się na jej pomoc. Po wybraniu drugiej opcji, musimy włożyć liścik do szafki Misaki w którym piszemy, że chcemy spotkać się z nią na dachu (obok jednego z szarych wentylatorów po stronie, gdzie stoi Mai Waifu). Jako temat do rozmowy, odblokowywuje nam się ,,Problemy psychiczne" - wybieramy go. Godzinę możemy wybrać jaką chcemy, jednak najlepiej spotkać się z nią przed lekcjami, ponieważ po nich, Misaki uczestniczy w zajęciach klubu. 'Rutyna' Misaki wchodzi na teren szkoły o 7:00 A.M., zmienia swoje buty o 7:15 A.M. Następnie robi różne czynności w zależności, od dnia tygodnia, Poniedziałek: '''Misaki idzie na dach, aby porozmawiać z Mai Waifu. '''Wtorek: Siedzi na ławce na dziedzińcu i bawi się telefonem. Środa: Idzie do klubu komputerowego i rozmawia z jego członkami. Czwartek: Idzie w okolice klubu sztuk walki, aby popatrzeć jak Budo ćwiczy. Piątek: Misaki-chan idzie za szkołę i siedzi pod drzewem wiśni. Codziennie, podczas przerwy obiadowej, idzie na dach i je tam swoje bento, do godziny 1:15 P.M. Następnie udaje się do kafeterii i rozmawia z Mei Mio, ponieważ dziewczyny chodzą do tej samej klasy oraz łączą je przyjacielskie relacje. Po lekcjach w poniedziałki, środy i piątki, Misaki uczestniczy w zajęciach klubowych. W poniedziałki i środy, wraca ze szkoły razem z Mei, która była na zajęciach w klubie kulinarnym. We wtorki i czwartki, Misaki nie idzie do klubu i ze szkoły wraca sama. W piątki, po zajęciach klubu Misaki wraca z całym klubem komputerowym ze szkoły. 'Relacje' (Jeśli chcesz, aby twoja postać miała relacje z moją, napisz propozycję w komentarzu). Budo Masuta Misaki jest w nim zakochana ze wzajemnością, jednak tylko chłopak wie o jej uczuciach do niego. Dziewczyna uważa, że chłopak lubi ją jako koleżankę i nic za bardzo o niej nie wie. Prawdą jest jednak to, że przyjaciele Misaki wiedzą o ich wzajemnej miłości i często rozmawiają o tym z Budo. Dzięki temu, chłopak wie co Misaki lubi, lub czym się interesuje, jednak nie mówią dziewczynie o jego uczuciach, ponieważ Budo woli sam jej to powiedzieć. Spotkanie tej dwójki było dość nietypowe. Misaki pierwszego dnia w Akademi High, nie była jeszcze zorientowana gdzie co jest, ponieważ szkoła jest ogromna. Zwiedzając szkołę, dziewczyna wpadła na Budo. Zakłopotana przedstawiła się i powiedziała, że prawdopodobnie chodzi do klasy 2-2, jest nową uczennicą i zagubiła się na korytarzach. Budo również się przedstawił i zaproponował dziewczynie, że chętnie ją oprowadzi po szkole. Zgodziła się. Cały dzień spędzili w swoim towarzystwie, Budo przedstawił swoich przyjaciół Misaki. Spotykami się na każdej przerwie, każdego dnia, a relacje między nimi polepszały się z dnia na dzień. Misaki zaczęła coś czuć do chłopaka, ale nie wiedziała jednak, że on też ma uczucia względem niej. Nie wiadomo, kiedy ta dwójka stanie pod mitycznym drzewem wiśni, ale chyba Budo zaczął coś robić w tym kierunku, ponieważ podejrzewa, że ktoś mógł się zakochać w Misaki i wyznać jej to wcześniej. Midori Gurin Misaki wie, że Midori jest trochę dziwna jednak lubi ją bez względu na to. Dziewczyny łatwo nawiązały przyjaźń, ponieważ Midori jest bardzo rozgadana i otwarta na nowe znajomości. Według Misaki, Midori jest najbardziej energiczną osobą jaką zna. Mai Waifu Dziewczyny są przyjaciółkami. Misaki lubi z nią rozmawiać, ponieważ mają podobne charaktery i dobrze się rozumieją. Jedyne czego Misaki-chan nie może zrozumieć, to dlaczego Mai kocha developera gry, a nie kogoś z kim może porozmawiać twarzą w twarz. Ma przecież tylu wielbicieli... Bez względu na to, Misaki uważa Mai za sympatyczną pomimo, że jest ona nieśmiała. Jednak gdy przebije się tą barierę, Mai potrafi być świetnym rozmówcą. Pippi Osu Wie o jej miłości do Ryuto i często z nią o tym rozmawia. Wie też, że chłopak odwzajemnia uczucia Pippi, ale na jego prośbę nic jej o tym nie mówi. Dziewczyny mają dobre relacje, jedynie Misaki nie pasuje to, że Pippi siedzi cały czas przed komputerem i stara się z nią częściej rozmawiać i spędzać przerwy, aby odciągnąć ją od ekranu. Ryuto Ippongo Tak samo jak w przypadku Pippi, Misaki rozmawia o niej z Ryuto oraz stara się, aby chłopak spędzał więcej czasu ze znajomymi a nie przed ekranem komputera. Ryuto jest raczej cichy i zbyt wiele o sobie nie mówi, ale Misaki wierzy, że chłopak potrafi być bardzo rozmowny. Ushio Mori Jest ona młodszą siostrą Misaki. Dziewczyny bardzo dobrze się dogadują pomimo, że dzieli je dwanaście lat. Ushio jest dla Misaki bardzo ważna, kocha ją całym sercem i dba o jej bezpieczeństwo. Ushio również bardzo zależy na siostrze. Naśladuje i podziwia ją we wszystkim co robi. Chce być taka sama, jak dorośnie. Samorząd Uczniowski Misaki kilkukrotnie dostawała propozycje o dołączenie do samorządu, jednak odmawiała za każdym razem, ponieważ jak sama twierdzi nie dałaby rady przeciwstawić się komuś, kto dokucza innym z obawy, że i ona sama może stać się obiektem drwin. Poza tym, nie widzi siebie jako jedną z samorządu, nie uważa, że robi coś niezwykłego. Dla niej pomaganie jest rzeczą oczywistą. Ayano Aishi Misaki nie wie, że Ayano jest winna tym wszystkim morderstwom w szkole, jednak czuje, że dziewczyna ma z czymś problem i chce jej pomóc bez względu na wszystko. Nie wie ona o bezuczuciowej chorobie Ayano, jednak nie widziała jej nigdy szczęśliwej czy smutnej. Gdy zauważy ją mordującą lub w podejrzanym stanie będzie przestraszona, ale jednocześnie zmartwiona, że nie zdążyła pomóc Ayano i do tego doszło. Tęczowe szóstki Misaki ma dobre relacje zarówno z dziewczynami jak i chłopakami, ale nie podoba jej się to, że plotkują oni o innych uczniach. Szczególnie dobrze dogauje się z Mei Mio i Koharu Hinatą. Cała trójka chodzi do równoległych klas, natomiast Mei i Misaki chodzą do jednej klasy. Oka Ruto Mają dobre relacje pomimo tego, że Misaki nie wierzy w demony, a Okę uważa za lekko dziwną. Gnębicielki Nie lubi ich. Omija je szerokim łukiem i nie zadaje się z nimi. Nie wchodzi im w drogę ani nie przeciwstawia się, ponieważ boi się ich. Często pomaga ludziom, których gnębicielki mają na celowniku. Taro Yamada Zbyt często ze sobą nie rozmawiają, ale mają dobre relacje. Misaki uważa, że Taro jest sympatyczny i lubi go, jednak nie jest on jej obiektem westchnień. Amai Odayaka Dziewczyny chodziły razem do szkoły podstawowej. Misaki bardzo lubi jej wypieki i często się odwiedzają. Z tego powodu, że mają podobne charaktery, dobrze się dogadują. 'Ciekawostki' *Jest pierwszą OC autorki. *Tworzenie Misaki zajęło kilkanaście tygodni, natomiast 5 maja 2018 roku pojawiła się w Fandomie. *Urodziła się w ten sam dzień i miesiąc co jej autorka, tylko dwa lata wcześniej. *Jest trwała w swoich postanowieniach. *Lubi mundurki szkolne. **Zwłaszcza ten z czarną marynarką. *Gdyby Misaki miała zwierzątko domowe, prawdopodobnie byłby to kot rasy pers. *Jej ulubionym przedmiotem szkolnym jest biologia. *Jej imię i nazwisko pochodzi od jednej z randomowych uczennic w trybie misji, po włączeniu wysokiej populacji. *Jej ulubionym napojem jest lemoniada cytrynowa. *Wierzy w Info-chan, ale nic nie mówi na jej temat. *Bardzo lubi czytać książki i najróżniejsze Mangi. *Mieszka w dwupiętrowym domu z pięknym ogrodem o który dba razem z mamą. *Do Akademi High School dołączyła mając 17 lat. *Jako nieliczni nowi uczniowie, zdobyła popularność w tak krótkim czasie. *Bardzo często ogląda Anime. **Jej ulubionymi są ,,Orange", ,,Love Live" oraz ,,Kimi no Na Wa". *Jest przez cały czas uśmiechnięta, jak Kyoshi Taiso i Akane Toriyasu . **Jednak nie ma przymrużonych oczu. *Ma taki sam styl chodzenia, jak Akane. 'Tematy' Lubiane *Gotowanie *Sztuka *Muzyka *Sztuki Walki *Gry wideo, cosplay, anime i memy *Rodzina *Przyjaciele *Czytanie *Koty Nielubiane *Okultyzm *Samotność *Brutalność *Plotkowanie *Lichwiarze Neutralne *Teatr *Fotografia *Nauka *Szkoła *Pieniądze 'Cytaty' *oczywiście wszystko, co mówi Ayano w poniższym dialogu, jest kłamstwem* 'Galeria' MisakiMoriUniform5.png|Misaki w piątym mundurku. MisakiMoriOutfit1.png|Misaki w stroju codziennym. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach